


Wooleverage

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabanela pops over for lunch and discovers that blackmail has its limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooleverage

**Author's Note:**

> I claim a good part of the responsibility for the 'Jowd has one socially acceptable outfit, which we see him wearing in-game, and everything else is an insult to fashion (much to the other two's chagrin)' fanon. It's as baseless as fanons get, but I think it suits him...

“Good eeevening, baby”, he chirped as he heard the key turn.  
“A bit early, aren’t we? Come in, you can help me keep an eye on the oven.”  
“I know, I know, but work was over and I couldn’t pass the opportunity to impose myself on the three of– and what is _that_.” His voice dropped as she opened the door enough for him to peek inside.  
“That would be my husband. I am told you are acquainted.”   
As casual as Alma’s answer had been, she did raise her arm to offer him a support in case the sight proved to be a little too much for sanity. Jowd was setting the table. Which is not to say it wasn’t a graceful sight: he folded napkins and laid out forks and knives with consummate precision, pausing just to bend over and catch a falling wine bottle before it spilled, without so much as a cling from the nearby glasses.  
Just jarring. Over his usual trousers, he was wearing a sweater. A black sweater, checquered in pastel yellow and bright pink, except the front side, now that he could see it, was striped in simple black and pink. It looked like somewhere in this world there had to exist another one like it, reversed, a second abomination born of a mistake instead of two merely appalling wastes of wool.   
  
Cabanela stared. Blinked. Sighed.  
“Where are they, then?”  
“They what?”  
“The pictures.”  
“What for?”  
“Are you kidding me, baby?” He leaned on the door frame and lowered his head. “Blackmail”, he added in a whisper. “The thought must have crossed your gifted mind. Besides”, he grinned, “you didn’t even stop to ask ‘what pictures’. ”  
“But you see. Blackmailing him about his sweaters…” she whispered back, looking toward Jowd with a soft smile and crossing her hands over her heart. “…it would carry unfortunate implications.”  
“I am moved. The sweet wife is not ready for such cruuuelty?”  
Alma shrugged.  
“For it to work, he should be ashamed of them first. And look at him!”

**Author's Note:**

> […I did my research.](http://badsweaterguy.typepad.com/)


End file.
